1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coalescent type power supply conversion plug adapter, which corresponds to the power supply plug sockets of many countries of the world, such as Argentina, Australia, Austria, Canada, China, England, France, Germany, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia, Iran, Italy, Jamaica, Japan, New Zealand, Singapore, Switzerland, U.S.A. And so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
The power supply plug sockets of many countries of the world have a broad range of types, so called BF, B3, B, C, SE, O, O2, and A. For example, in case of traveling abroad, when a traveler uses the electric appliances of his own country, he needs various types of plug adapters, which adapt to the socket of each country.
Now, the conventional plug adapters have been required to be used with number of types which corresponds to each socket type, and the size of a single adapter is very large so as to be extremely lacking in portability.
Also, in the case where the respective adapters corresponding to each socket type are singly used, particularly in case of the type which uses a pin for earth hole, there have been found a lot of adapters which lack a stability in being plugged into the socket.
The present invention has been carried out in view of the above-described problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide a coalescent type power supply conversion plug adapter, which has a good portability even for travels abroad by keeping the number of required adapters to a minimum and making them compact, and stabilizes the plugging of the adapter into the socket.
The present invention has been carried out in order to achieve the above-described object, and
in the coalescent type power supply conversion plug adapter, a first adapter (1) has two round bar-shaped plug terminals (A) projectingly provided on its upper end surface portion, which are movable in parallel in a state of being projectingly provided so that a pitch width of the plug terminals (A) is adjustable, and a pin (A2) for earth hole for B type, C type and SE type is foldably provided in the center portion of the plug terminals (A), and a plug-in port (1Z) connectable to the sockets of many countries of the world is provided in the rear end surface, and
a pin (B) for a flat plate-shaped earth hole for BF type and a pin (C) for a round bar shaped earth hole for B3 type are foldably provided in a second adapter (2) on its opposed side surface, and flat plate-shaped plug terminals (D) projectingly provided on the upper end surface are movably provided so as to correspond to the pins for A type and O type, and a pin (D2) for earth hole for A type and a pin (D3) for earth hole for O2 type are foldably provided in the center portion of the plug terminals (D), and a plug-in port (2Z) connectable to the sockets of many countries of the world is provided in the rear end surface, and
the first adapter (1) and the second adapter (2) can be coalesced in each mode according to use-applications.
Since the present invention is configured as described above, it is possible to coalesce the first adapter and the second adapter and use each socket type of BF type and B3 type depending on the mode of the coalesced state, and correspond to the sockets of many countries of the world by singly using the first adapter or the second adapter.
Also, since the pin for earth hole provided on the second adapter can be folded down, the portability becomes extremely good in a state of the first adapter and the second adapter being coalesced.
Also, in the case where the invention is used for BF type and B3 type, since the first adapter and the second adapter are used in a state of being coalesced, a contact area between a wall surface in which the power source hole is provided and the adapter is increased so that it is possible to eliminate shakiness and stabilize the plug-in operation.
Also, it is possible to adjust the pitch width of the plug terminals of the first adapter and adequately correspond to the power source holes of many countries of the world.
Note that BF type means a power source socket used in the countries such as Argentina, England, Singapore, Hong Kong and the like, and specifically comprises a combination of two round bar shaped-plug terminals and a flat plate shaped pin for earth hole.
B3 type means a power source socket used in the countries such as Iran, India, Indonesia, Jamaica and the like, and specifically comprises a combination of two round bar-shaped plug terminals and a round bar shaped pin for earth hole.
B, C, SE types mean power source sockets used in the countries such as Italy, Austria, Germany, France, Switzerland and the like, and specifically comprise two round bar-shaped plug terminals or two round bar-shaped plug terminals and the round bar shaped pin for earth hole, where the pitch width of the plug terminals is different depending on the countries.
O type means a power source socket used in the countries such as Australia, New Zealand and the like, and specifically, the flat plate-shaped plug terminals are configured in the shape of inverted V bottom.
O2 type means a power source socket used in China, and specifically, the flat plate-shaped terminals have the shape of inverted V bottom, and comprise a combination with a flat plate shaped pin for earth hole.
A type means power source socket used in United States, Canada, Japan and the like, and comprises the flat plate-shaped plug terminals, and there is available in America and the like a combination with the round bar shaped pin for earth bole.